Mario Kart: A Grand Prix Mystery!
by Souldragon12
Summary: An old story idea. It is almost time for the Mario Kart Grand Prix! But something is happening to the past champs. Accidents, broken karts. Who could be behind it? Yoshi, is suddenly injured and looks to his younger cosuin, a pink Yoshi named Yesha to take his place. Can she possbily figure out who is behind these devilish accidents? Find out!
1. Prolouge Chapter

**Hey everyone guess who it is? No, not the milkman! It I, Souldragon12! Hahah, but you didn't expect to se me back!**

**So here;s the deal, this is an old story I wrote and I never finished it, so I'm sticking it up here on fanfiction. If you like it, I'll continue it! Anywho that's all for now! Enjoy the chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prolouge Chapter: A Champion's Accident and the Chance of a Lifetime**

Our story begins on beautiful, peaceful, Yoshi's Island.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the tropical birds were flying and twittering and doing whatever birds of the Mario-verse do.

It was almost time for the yearly Mario Kart Grand Prix and three time Grand Prix Champion Yoshi was making a test run for his standard Kart around a make-shift dirt track.

He was about to make a sharp left turn, and he put his foot on the petal and began to drift.

But when he put pressure on it, it didn't feel right and suddenly a back wheel came off and Yoshi found himself swerving off the dirt track and into a palm tree.

The next thing the dino felt was an extreme pain in one of his legs, and finally the voices of his nearby friends coming to aid him.

Far off, someone smiled. His plan worked like a charm.

Moments after Yoshi was taken to his house, news of the accident had spared over the island like wild fire.

Many questions arose. Why did a perfectly well taken care of kart just suddenly break down?

But it wasn't the first time it had happened.

Earlier, two weeks before the race had been announced, Yoshi took his dirt bike out for a test run, when a bolt came loose and Yoshi crashed.

Fournatly the green dinosuar made it out of the accident unscathed, but he was shaken.

Even still, everyone wondered if it was a realy accident or sabotage...?

Three weeks later, Yoshi was back home on Yoshi's Island after a stay at the hospital, walking around with crutches and aided by a young girl in a red cap and shirt as well as a blue overall skirt.

"You ok Yoshi?" the girl asked worriedly, her light brown hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"Yeah I'm fine Marissa. You don't have to worry about me." Yoshi said.

"But Mom and Daddy said I could help you home! I wanna make sure you're in tip-top shape." Marissa said. Yoshi snickered, he enjoyed the energy the child of Mario and Peach possessed.

"Okay okay, well you can help me to Yesha and Yoyo's house."

"Cool, I will!" Marissa said, she had been on Yoshi's island a few times in her life, and knew a lot of the locations there, including the mini-island of the Blue and Pink Yoshi lovers, the forest, and Ralph Raven Tree...Yesha and Yoyo's hut wasn't far.

"Let me lead the way Yoshi!"

"Ok!"

After several minutes they arrived at the small, but nice looking hut with a sign out front near the mailbox. It read: "Yesha and Yoyo Yoshi: Come on in! Yoshi Yoshi~!"

"Oh this is it!" Marissa said reading the sign and knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a female voice.

"Yesha, it's me, cousin Yoshi. Please open up!"

"Ok!" Yesha's voice said again. Moments later the Yoshi herself appeared.

Yesha was a light pale Pink Yoshi with a electic blue lock of hair that hung a little over her right eye.

Some of the time she had car grease smuges on her snout and cheeks (like today) and sometimes she is seen holding a long wrench, but she didn't have it on her today.

"Hey cousin!" Yesha said, helping her green dino elder inside the hut.

It was large and bright and there were tools all over the place.

Yesha rubbed her head in embarrament. "Sorry if the place is junky, I was working on a new scooter for Yoyo..."

"Yesha promised it'd be really cool! She always makes neat stuff." Yoyo cheered. "So what's up big cousin? Marissa?"

"Nothing much...I'm here to ask Yesha to race for me."

"For real?" Yesha asked, a bit surprised. She was the best on the island next to Yoshi, but still an amateur. Her big cousin was a real champ.

"Yep, and I'm here to give you the specifics if you wanna join." Marissa said.

"But why me?"

"Because Yesha...You're special."

"Special? What in the world makes you say that cousin?" the shell pink Yoshi asked.

"You're different from most Yoshi, I mean you have a natural knack for racing and thinking fast when you need to. Most of our kind are happy-go-lucky and cheerful, but you have something extra...Something to you that makes you suited to this kind of thing."

"I do...?"

Yoshi nodded. "That's all you need to race the Mario Kart Grand Prix!"

"But the Mario Kart Grand Prix is a serious race! I couldn't do it. I don't have that type of experince or talent!" Yesha instisted.

"But you have the spirit and a few months to practice." Marissa said. "Beside that Yoshi will be coaching us!"

"But-" Yesha started when Yoyo interupted.

"Big Sister..It's your dream to run that Race." the little light green She-Yoshi pointed out.

"Yesha, you have to believe in yourself and at least try. You can represent our family and at least give yourself a shot...The decision is yours Yesha, but I think you have potential."

The young light pink Yoshi paced around the room and looked at a kart made of palm wood.

The kart was a simple one she built herself, with some help from her cousin, and she used it to race the Yoshi's Island Open Prix every year.

She worked hard on that Kart and she did really want to race in the Mushroom Kingdom. It would be her first time off the Island.

Finally she came to a decision. "I'll do it."

Yoshi smiled pridefully and hobbled over to Yesha. He looked her in the eyes gently. "Thank you Yesha. We'll make you a worthy kart and bike as well so you can be a true blue racer.."

"Yeah, Uncle Luigi even promised to help upgrade your kart. I'll help you two do it if you don't mind." Marissa said in excitement.

She was glad to have someone her age finally racing alongside her. "You do want help, right?"

Yesha nodded. "Yeah, help would be good. When do we leave for the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Three days from now." Yoshi said. "For now I want to see everyone again and make sure they're doing ok. We can afford a little R&R right?"

Yesha shrugged her shoulders and moved her hair out of her eyes. "I suppose."

Yoyo jumped up and down. "Big Cousin I wanna go to!"

"You can Yoyo, you wanna come too Marissa?"

"No thanks, I think I'll hang out with Yesha." Marissa said. "Can you walk on your own?"

"I can. I'll see you two in a bit." Yoshi said as he hobbled off, Yoyo in his wake. A moment later Marissa looked at Yesha seriously.

"Yesha...Are you ok?"

Yesha yawned. "I'm little tired and hungry...but I'm other wise fine. I just hope that I won't embarrass myself in front of the whole Mushroom Kingdom."

"You won't Yesh, I know you're nervous and all but you totally have potential." Marissa said, "You gotta at least try...Now do you need help around here? I can make a fruit salad for you."

"Mmm Friut Salad sound good!" Yesha laughed, setting to picking up her tools while thinking about what was to come in a few month's time.


	2. Getting on Track

**Chapter 1: Getting on Track**

The next day Yesha and Yoyo were fast asleep, it was early in the morning, the sun just now rising.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Yesha stirred and groaned and rolled over but the knocking persisted.

"Go away! It's just a little after sunrise!" Yesha yelled groggily.

"Come on, wake up. It's training time!" Yoshi's voice called. "You need to get ready."

"Yeah Yesha!" Marissa added, "I made a big breakfast for you and everything!"

Yesha groaned again and dragged her head up. She reached over to Yoyo and tucked her blanket over her.

Then she got up and yawned, she went to open the door and saw her cousin and Marissa standing in the slight morning haze.

"Why so early?" the pink Yoshi asked, rubbing the sleep from her topaz colored eyes.

"So we can have more practice time." Yoshi explained. "We have your favorites...Watermelons!"

"Really now? Why didn't you say so!" Yesha exclaimed, losing her sleepy attidue at the fact she would be having her favorite fruit in the world.

In an instant the young Yoshi was in the kitchen chowing down on the green and red fruit.

Yoshi laughed and woke Yoyo, soon all of them were at the table eating.

"I forgot how much you loved those. Anyway we have a big day after this. Luigi will come in to help us fix up your kart and then I'll try and give you some practice runs on Yoshi Falls."

"I'll be racing you there!" Marissa said, "Once you're sure you can do it."

Yesha cut the last watermelon in half and gave one half to Yoyo and swallowed her half whole, leaving her cheeks stained with the red juice.

"Yoshi Falls? Isn't that filled with Lung Fish at this time of year?" Yesha asked, wiping off the juice on her cheecks.

"Don't worry, I know you won't fall in. Besides that fixing the kart might take up most of our time. For now get your tools ready." Yoshi said after eating an apple.

Yesha nodded and got up from the table and went to get her little yellow toolbox.

A Little Later at Yoshi Falls

"Okay Yesha, now that you're all set you can decide on whether or not to race or practice for now."

Yesha was currently sitting in the palm wood kart and at the starting line.

The track was pretty straight forward and an easy pratice track, not to hard and not too long.

"Let's try a pratice to see how the kart runs then we can try a race...Does that sound good to you?"

"Yep! Good luck Yesha!" Marissa cheered.

"Remember to watch those curves, do that and you'll be fine!" Yoshi added.

Yesha nodded and then turned her head to the track.

Then without waiting for the light to turn green Yesha put her foot on the petal and put the kart in drive and was off.

From there the racing was relatively easy. Yesha just had to do her best to remember what she had learned. By the second lap she was instinctually driving and hardly gave it any thought.

"Wow, she makes it look so easy!" Marissa said in admiration, to which Yoshi nodded.

"She is. Now she just needs to get used to the harder parts." Yoshi said, "There'll be dirty racers like Bowser and Wario..."

Yesha was rounding off the her second lap and was on to her thrid.

Yoyo was sitting on top of one of the huts that were on the track and throwing Banana peels onto the track.

Yesha nearly ran into a couple of of them due to the fact that they were close together. Despite that Yesha was still doing well, and finished only a few seconds short of a new track record.

"Wow. Good Job Yesha!" Marissa cheered as her friend came to a stop.

"That was good, but now you need to do a practice run against someone else." Yoshi said. "Try racing against Marissa here."

A strange gleam appeared in the bright golden eyes. "Alright then. Are you ready Marissa?"  
"Yep Yesha, do your best!" Marissa said hopping into her Dino Dasher Kart, which was modeled after Yoshi.

"Okay then! Good luck to you!" Yesha said, before turing her head to the track.

An instant later Yesha and Marissa were off racing around the track at top speed. Yesha could tell that Marissa was a skilled driver, as both were practically in the same spots, exploiting every speed boost and trick they knew to go faster. Yesha noticed that Marissa used a few she had never noticed, but skipped a lot that Yesha did subconsciously.

Marissa was catching up...and Yesha was leading by a thin inch. So she pulled a move that she knew was not only dangerous, but stupid too.

She pulled the lever down into a postion that was hand written and a feature that Yesha put in herself. Eggcellerator. (A boost high speed that is power by the use of unquickened Yoshi Eggs.)

Yoshi narrow his gaze. Yesha only pulled that move by purest of instincts.

Using the Eggcellerator she was able to far surpass Marissa, giving Yesha a good lead. Going ahead Yesha hit an item box and received a trio of banana peels. 'Yes! These are the best defensive items. Now I can win for sure!'

Little did Yesha realize that being so far behind, Marissa was eligible to get a certain item.

Once the plumber princess hit the box she got one of the greatest items, the star.

"Yeah! Here I come Yesha!" Marisa cried as she began to glow with the star's power.

Going even faster Marissa was catcing up fast.

Yesha was still pressing the Eggcellerator, but it could only last for another minute at most before she had to rest it.

Marissa had caught up to Yesha and now they were neck and neck, passing the hut Yoyo was sitting on.

There was only one lap left and both girls were back to normal racing speeds. It was a matter of pure skill from here on and both girls were doing their best to get ahead. Near the end it came down to what was in their mystery boxed.

'Oh! A box!' Yesha thought, putting her foot on the petal and zooming forward to get.

A Mushroom popped out.

"Alright!' Yesha thought, when she noticed Marissa had the same. "Dammit!"

Yesha, while flustered, knew she had to think of a plan. If she timed it right, she could still win. Waiting, she watched for obstacles and saw a banana peel. Marissa went ahead and went fast, only for her to slip on it.

Smirking, Yesha used her mushroom and flew by, landing first place!

The young Yoshi hopped out of her palmwood kart and jumped for joy as Yoshi went over to his cousin. She did great out there, maybe her and her unnamed Palmwood kart had a chance of winning the Mario Kart Grand Prix.

"Wow Yesha, great race. I'll win next time though." she said, hugging her friend.

"Yeah...but this was just a practice run. I can't wait to race you for real out there." Yesha said. Marissa and Yesha were long time pals much how Yoshi and Mario were.

"And when it comes, we'll take it by storm. For dad and uncle Yoshi." Marissa said again, "Right Yesha?"

"Right! We'll show them how we do it!" Yesha said, nodding. However Yoshi knew, that someone out there was trying to foil the race.

Trouble would be ahead, and even though he was sitting this Grand Prix out, Yoshi knew that his little cousin would have what it takes to raise above the troubles ahead.  



End file.
